xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustcloud
This OC is currently inactive. It will become active once Omenlight and Topazpelt have their kits. Dustcloud " I don't want to be heard. " "I want to be listened to." D E S C R I P T I O N Name breakdown Dust - Named after the particle that covered everything untouched (See below) Cloud - Common suffix Appearance Dustkit is the kit who is most like his father, at least with size. This kit is weirdly small, even though he isn't exactly the runt. His fur isn't super soft, in fact it's really thick and dense. It tends to spike out rather then flop like softer fur. Dustkit is an off-white kit with light cream, dark cream, light brown, and dark brown speckles covering his coat. The dark speckles are rarely seen but are most common on his face, paws, and chest. His eyes are a beautiful cyan, like his mother's. He's equpied with dull, yet long claws. He'll grow to be a small cat. P E R S O N A L I T Y Dust, is very self conscious about his size. He can be a little timid or easily frightened and occasionally jumpy. He is also quite reserved and likes to keep to himself alot. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to help others. Helping others is his passion, and nothing will stop him from helping others. Often, he will try to please everyone. He doesn't want to be a disappointment, so he will try his best to be as strong as his littermates, although he really is a sensitive, and fragile cat. Since his parents are both high ranked, He looks up to them because everyone in crescentclan respects, loves and listens to them. His greatest fear, is that he will be left behind, like a cloud of dust, while everyone is so far ahead of him. He inherited Topazpelt's nightmares and Omenlights self conciousness about size, and he is scared of the dark. He hates being in small spaces, so he dislikes crowds to a great extent. His nightmares don't consist of cats dying, but of cats walking over him as if he was a ghost and him falling down and down and down. Positive Traits Helpfulness - He loves to help cats. He would be distressed if he saw anyone depressed hurt or broken. Integrity - Dust trys his best to follow the rules, like do not leave camp until you are an apprentice. Somtimes, if his littermates all go, he will be torn between love and loyalty. Honesty - Dusty is super bad at lying... He doesn't see the point in lying either. But whatever, the point is that he tells the truth alot. Neutral Traits Quiet - Dust can be a little shy at first. Maybe even antisocial. Sensitivity - Dust can be hurt easily. Guilble - Dust can be used, and malipulated easily. Timid - Despite trying to constantly help others, Dust can be easily startled, and can often mess up when helping if a cat were to scare him. Negative Traits Forgetful - Dust finds it hard to remember everyone's names Self-concious - He doesn't like it when people mention "the little tom in Omen's litter" and perfers if no one tells him to grow up. Obession/clingy - Dust gets very clingy when he is "socialising" Alignment Chaotic Good (90% Light realmed and 10% Dark) - Dusty's way of thinking is very simple, yet complicated. He believes in StarClan, yeh sure, but he believes that Mercy and Forgiveness is the best option, when it comes to fighting. If someone were to harm him, or bully him, he would simply just shrug it off, but alot of the times, this fragile tom can snap and be a little dangerous. But luckily, his fighting skills are just as bad as his social skills are, so no one is in trouble. Yet. P R E F E R E N C E S Dust likes - Helping people The Medics Everyone in his family The Nursery Autumn Omenlight's Stories of his foster mother Looking up at the sky, especially the night sky with Topazpelt Dust Dislikes - Perfectionists Cats who take things for granted Narsasstic cats Being ignored Being swept away Being refered to as "A literal dust cloud" Water Candyeye Physically - Dust is quite small in size, and would prefer if his mate was small too. He would be embarrassed if his mate ended up being larger than him. (But, I haven't decided if he gonna be straight or not so :VV) He doesn't give a piece of dust about the pelt. Mentally - Dust wants either someone with a fierce and positive personality, or the opposite, a reserved and shy nature. He wants someone who doesn't show much emotion, since he isn't good with dealing with them... hehe... He doesn't want some zombified cat with no emotion, due to depression because he wouldn't be able to stand being near them since he would have the urge to do something about it. B A C K S T O R Y "My last son. You're beautiful in a different way. You're different.. but special. My beautiful son.. You already mean so much to me. I promise you, I'll take care of you. I promise. I know you don't know it yet, but your name has lots of meaning. Twigheart, my foster mother, was a kitty pet in her younger years. She described so many different things but one of the things I remembered the most was dust. She told me that the dust covered every untouched object and surface in her kitty pet nest. I found it amazing. How could one thing cover so many different things? You, Dustkit, were named after the way dust covers something and changes how it's seen. I hope you'll bring the good out in people. But don't be swept aside, my son. You're beautiful. Your pelt is like mine and my father's.. And your fur is like your mother's and my mother's. Your eyes are beautiful.. The perfect cyan like your mother's. My son, you are another star in my universe. Another planet. Welcome to the world, Dustkit." (~Omenlight) S T A T S Leadership - Sociability - Hunting - Swimming - Climbing - Herbs - Fighting - Strength - Stamina - Stealth - Intelligence - Skills Strengths -''' 'Weaknesses -' 'Offence -' 'Defence -' 'Herb knowledge -' 'Physical strengths -' 'Mental Strengths -' ''R E L A T I O N S'' Cat | Who they are to Dusty | Bullets | Opinion ''' 'Omenlight '- Father - - 'Topazpelt '- Mother - - 'Gulfkit '- Brother - - 'Chivekit '- Sister - - 'Seakit '- Sister - - E X T R A S Allergys/Medical conditions - Dust pollen, Bees, and a slight asthema. Quotes - N/A Bone points - N/A Dreams - To become either a Druid or a Reaper. (wip) Category:Original Character Category:Feline